Kiss
by babymoonlight
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang seorang Park Jihoon yang dimintai sebuah kecupan — Park Jihoon;Lai Guanlin;Bae Jinyoung;Ong Seongwoo;Kang Daniel;Park Woojin / Panwink, Winkdeep, Ongwink, Nielwink, 2park/Chamwink [Produce 101/Wanna One]


**KISS**

.

 **Cast:**

Park Jihoon, Lai Guanlin, Bae Jinyoung, Ong Seongwoo, Kang Daniel, Park Woojin

(Panwink, Winkdeep, Ongwink, Nielwink, 2park)

 **Words count:**

1375

 **Warning:**

Absurd

Berdasarkan observasi tidak penting

.

 _Hanyalah sebuah gambaran bagaimana member Wanna One meminta sebuah kecupan dari Jihoon berdasarkan bagaimana mereka bertingkah di hadapan yang dimintai kecupan_

 _._ (Wanna One)

.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Guanlin**

Guanlin menatap _hyung_ nya yang sedang berusaha membuka tutup ember es krim di pangkuannya.

" _Hyung_."

"Um?" Masih dengan usahanya membuka tutup es krim.

"Cium aku."

Jihoon terkejut dan menoleh cepat ke arah Guanlin, "Ha?"

Guanlin berdeham kikuk, "Aku mau dicium Jihoon _hyung_."

Jihoon melongo, matanya bulat menatap Guanlin tidak paham. " _Wae_?"

Yang ditatap menutup matanya tidak sabaran, "Cepatlah, _Hyung_. Satu kali saja." Guanlin berdoa dalam hati semoga suaranya tidak bergetar.

Jihoon, masih dengan wajah bingungnya, berkedip melihat Guanlin dengan mata tertutup dan wajah disodorkan ke depan sedikit, menunggu permintaannya dikabulkan.

 _Ada apa dengan anak ini?_

Dengan ragu Jihoon memajukan wajahnya dan meletakkan bibirnya di pipi kiri Guanlin, mengecupnya pelan sebelum mengembalikan jarak di antara mereka.

Guanlin menggerutu. Matanya terbuka kembali dan segera mencuri kecupan singkat di bibir merah muda itu. Jihoon tersentak.

Cengiran lebar kemudian tercetak di wajah tampan Guanlin, "Terima kasih, _Hyung_. Es krimnya milikmu saja." Ucap Guanlin ceria sebelum beranjak meninggalkan sang _hyung_ yang masih duduk terpana di tempatnya.

Jihoon mengedipkan matanya pelan, masih dengan rasa bingung menguasai diri.

 _Apa yang baru saja terjadi?_

* * *

 **Jinyoung**

Jihoon baru saja akan mengambil gelas di rak etalase ketika seseorang menerjang tubuhnya dengan keras dari belakang dan memeluknya.

"Jihoon _Hyung_!"

"Akh!" Jihoon menoleh kaget dan mendapati Bae Jinyoung dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya dalam jarak hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"Sialan kau! Sakit!" Jihoon menyikut perut Jinyoung keras yang hanya dibalas dengan kekehan ceria dari pemuda yang sedang memeluknya erat dari samping.

"Jihoon _Hyung_ aku merindukanmu." Belum selesai rasa kaget Jihoon, Jinyoung kemudian menerjang Jihoon bertubi-tubi dengan ciuman berkali-kali di pipi bulatnya dengan suara kecupan yang sangat kentara dan menjijikkan.

" _Yha_! Bae Jinyoung sialan! Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jihoon meronta penuh protes. Tangannya berusaha melepas pelukan erat Jinyoung di tubuhnya namun sekali lagi hanya dibalas dengan tawa menyebalkan dari yang lebih muda. Jihoon kepayahan.

"Jihoon _Hyung_ lucu sekali. Rasanya pengin aku gigit." Bae Jinyoung masih berseru ceria sebelum meraih wajah tembem Jihoon dengan tangannya dan mendaratkan kecupan kilat di bibirnya. Jihoon terkesiap.

" _Yha_!" Kali ini Jihoon memukul pundak Jinyoung kasar dan mendorongnya menjauh. Jinyoung membalasnya dengan tepukan keras berkali-kali di perut Jihoon dengan cengiran lebarnya. Jihoon merintih dibuatnya.

" _Akh! Yha!_ "

"Jihoon _Hyung_ , aku mencintaimu!" Ucap Bae Jinyoung dengan suara lantang sebelum berlari gesit dengan tawa puasnya, meninggalkan Jihoon dengan keadaannya yang nelangsa.

Jihoon menggeram kesal, wajahnya merah atas perpaduan rasa malu dan marah.

"Kau akan mati di tanganku!"

* * *

 **Seongwoo**

"Perasaan tadi aku menaruhnya di sini.." Jihoon bergumam tidak yakin. Matanya segera mencari ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, berharap menemukan kotak tissue yang seingatnya tadi diletakkan di meja kecil samping pintu kamar Maroon 5.

"Tidak ada, ya.."

Seongwoo yang memperhatikan Jihoon tidak jauh dari luar kamar menyunggingkan seringai tipis. Dengan langkah berjinjit, dan kotak tissue yang aman tergenggam di belakang punggungnya, Seongwoo menghampiri Jihoon tanpa suara. Hampir saja cekikikan terlepas dari mulutnya melihat Jihoon yang menggaruk belakang telinganya bingung.

Jihoon baru saja akan memeriksa lebih jauh ketika suara halus berhembus di telinga kanannya.

"Mencari ini, Jihoon-ah?" Diikuti dengan sebuah tangan yang tersodor dari belakangnya dan membawa apa yang dicarinya, kotak tissue.

"Oh?" Jihoon membulatkan mata dan segera menoleh ke seseorang di belakangnya. Apa yang ia tidak sangka akan terjadi adalah sepasang benda kenyal dan hangat bersentuhan dengan bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Jihoon tersentak ke belakang.

" _Mwo-_ " Jihoon tercekat dan pandangannya yang telah jelas mendapati Seongwoo dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengannya dengan senyum simpul meneduhkan. Tapi senyum simpul meneduhkan itu tidak membuat Jihoon senang sama sekali. Wajahnya berubah garang.

"Jihoon-ah, _hyung_ sudah menemukan _tissue_ mu. _Hyung_ pergi dulu. _Annyeong_." Seongwoo segera lari terbirit-birit setelah berpamit, tidak ingin berhadapan dengan makhluk bulat yang ia yakin akan segera meledak itu.

"KALIAN MEMPERMAINKAN AKU, HAH?!"

* * *

 **Daniel**

Sore itu, Jihoon yang masih bersungut-sungut menerima ajakan Daniel untuk main _game_ di ruang tengah. Pantatnya ia dudukkan di atas karpet lembut dengan tidak santainya dan segera menyambar konsol yang hendak diraih Daniel. Daniel melirik Jihoon melalui ekor matanya. Ia baru pulang dari _schedule_ solonya jadi ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dorm selama ia pergi.

Daniel berdeham, "Jihoon-ah, mau taruhan?"

Jihoon, dengan wajah setengah juteknya, menoleh, "Taruhan apa?"

Daniel menjilat bibirnya, berusaha mengusir rasa grogi yang sedari tadi mengganggunya.

"Yang kalah harus mau menuruti apapun orang yang menang perintahkan."

Jihoon berkedip, "Itu saja? Aku pikir taruhannya sesuatu yang aneh-aneh, melihat _hyung_ yang gelisah begitu." Respon Jihoon sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Daniel.

"Ahhahaha.." Daniel berharap tawanya tidak terdengar canggung, "Aku lagi tidak ada ide." Ujarnya beralasan. "Jadi bagaimana?" Daniel segera menyetel kaset _game_ yang akan mereka mainkan ke PS4 di rak bawah televisi. Sambil menunggu jawaban dari Jihoon dengan was-was.

Jihoon mengembalikan pandangannya ke layar TV yang menunjukkan option permainan mereka.

"Oke. Lagipula aku bakalan menang, kok." Jawab Jihoon percaya diri. Daniel menyunggingkan senyum tipis pada Jihoon. Jihoon tidak menyadari kerlingan aneh yang dilemparkan padanya.

Keduanya lalu memulai permainan mereka. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar kecuali bunyi kursor dan tombol konsol di tangan masing-masing yang sedang sibuk. Jihoon sedang tidak _mood_ , sedangkan Daniel bertekad ingin memenangkan permainan ini.

" _yha-_ akh! AAAH!" Daniel mengerang, menjatuhkan konsol di tangannya dan menubrukkan badannya di sofa di belakang mereka. Jihoon sendiri sudah meraih air botol di samping televisi dan meneguknya sambil melirik Daniel dengan tatapan puas. Puas dengan kemenangannya.

 _Tidak jadi deh.. Hadiahku.._ Daniel nelangsa dalam hati.

"Mintakan aku tanda tangan Mino _Sunbae_." Titah Jihoon kalem. Daniel menoleh dengan tatapan terperangah.

" _Wae_?! Kenapa Mino _Sunbae_?" Tanya Daniel tidak santai.

"Kenapa? Hanya ingin saja, kok. _Hyung_ harus mendapatkannya. Tidak ada protes." Jawab Jihoon final sebelum beranjak dari duduknya dan hendak meninggalkan Daniel. Daniel dengan gesit menahan tangan Jihoon, membuat sang empunya tangan berbalik dan menatapnya bingung.

"Apa?" Jihoon menunggu. Daniel menelan ludah.

 _Fuck it.._

Daniel dengan kuat menyentak tangan Jihoon ke arahnya sehingga Jihoon yang lengang langsung terjerembap dengan tidak elit ke tubuh Daniel yang masih duduk. Niatnya ingin langsung mendaratkan ciuman di bibir ranum yang terlihat lembut itu, namun posisi Jihoon malah membuat bibir Daniel hanya sampai pada pipi (hampir mendekati sudut mulut) pemuda yang masih sempoyongan itu.

Jihoon yang langsung mengetahui niat Daniel menjadi geram. Tangannya ia hentakkan kasar dari genggaman Daniel dan menjauh dari pemuda ceroboh itu.

"Apa ini?! _Hyung_ mau melakukannya juga?" Tuduh Jihoon dengan galaknya. Matanya menyoroti Daniel tajam.

Daniel gelagapan dan salah tingkah, "A-ah, tidak begitu, Jihoon-ah. Apa maksudmu melakukannya juga?" Tanyanya tulus, ia memang tidak tahu maksud tuduhan Jihoon. Ia kan hanya ingin sebuah kecupan.. Sayangnya ia terlalu pengecut untuk berterus terang.

"Jangan mengelak! _Hyung_ pikir aku segampang itu?! Dasar menyebalkan kalian semua!" Pekik Jihoon penuh kesal. Tanpa memperdulikan Daniel dengan wajah kebingungannya ia bernajak dari posisinya dan meninggalkan ruang tengah dengan langkah dihentakkan, menunjukkan rasa geramnya yang membara. Daniel melongo.

 _Kalian semua..? What.._

* * *

 **Woojin**

Setelah setengah jam lamanya menunggu, akhirnya Jaehwan keluar juga dari kamar mandi dan membuat Jihoon menghela napas lega.

"Lama deh, _Hyung_." Sindir Jihoon dari tempat duduknya. Jaehwan cengengesan.

"Maaf." Balasnya singkat lalu berlari masuk ke kamar mereka. Jihoon mencibir tanpa suara, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan handuk di tangan kanannya.

Baru saja Jihoon akan membuka pintu kamar mandi, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya.

"Jihoon-ah." Panggilnya kalem. Woojin.

Jihoon menoleh dan belum sempat ia membalas panggilan Woojin, ia langsung disambar dengan ciuman dalam dari orang yang baru saja menghampirinya. Jihoon tersentak kuat atas rasa terkejut.

" _Yh-_ " Protes Jihoon tidak dibiarkan keluar sedikitpun dan Woojin dengan penuh semangat melumat bibir pink itu tanpa henti. Jihoon harus menjauhkan Woojin dari dirinya sebelum ia kepayahan. Namun Woojin sama sekali tidak berniat menghentikan aksinya dan dengan kuat mendorong Jihoon sampai punggungnya bersentuhan dengan tembok samping kamar mandi di belakangnya. Mulutnya masih dengan taat memakan bibir Jihoon dengan kedua tangan yang menangkup erat kedua pipi pemuda itu, tidak membiarkannya menjauhkan wajah sama sekali. Lumatan kasar yang diberikan Woojin membuat Jihoon pusing. Tangannya memukul-mukul lengan Woojin.

Dengan sisa akal sehatnya, Jihoon mendorong woojin dengan kuat dan membuat ciuman mereka harus terlepas. Belum sempat Woojin mengumpulkan nyawanya, Jihoon langsung menghantam keras kepala Woojin dengan kepalan tangannya.

"AKH!" Woojin memekik. Ia menatap nyalang pada Jihoon yang langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dengan cepat dan membanting pintu kamar mandi sangat keras. Woojin hampir saja ingin meneriaki Jihoon balik jika saja ia tidak melihat warna merah padam pada wajah Jihoon yang hatinya membara itu.

Sebaliknya, Woojin mengeluarkan seringaian lebar lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tawa melengkingnya terdengar sampai ke penjuru dorm.

.

.

* * *

Hi! Diriku kembali dengan fanfic tidak jelas.

Jadi ini adalah fanfic yang sedikit lagi mendekati AllxWink, haha. Hanya ada lima pair but i think thats enough, ya. Member sisanya (jisung, sungwoon, minhyun, jaehwan, daehwi) aku agak sulit melihat hubungan mereka dengan Jihoon sebagai hubungan yang lebih dari hubungan abang dan adiknya, so. Ong aja sebenarnya aku lebih suka lihat dia sebagai abangnya Jihoon yang jahil xd Tapi pada dasarnya mereka semua kakak beradik ya, so.

Penggambaran sikap member di fanfic ini tuh berdasarkan bagaimana kelima orang itu (guanlin, baejin, ong, daniel, woojin) bersikap ke jihoon selama ini, oncam maupun offcam. Kan beda-beda ya, dinamika masing-masing pair ini. ada guanlin misalnya yang sangat sweet ke jihoon dan suka banget minta perhatian jihoon, baejin yang suka 'nyiksa' jihoon tapi itu karena dia gemes sama hyungnya uuunch, ong yang suka ngetease jihoon dan begitupun sebaliknya, daniel yang susah banget ambil inisiatif dan bikin frustasi :))))))))))), dan woojin yang tidak tahu malu mengklaim jihoon di depan umum (pingsan).

and i find it so cute that every jihoon pair has their own dynamic :) aku bisa cerita sepanjang malam soal ini, huhu.

Kalau ceritanya bagus, jelek, memuakkan, dsb, maybe you can let me know? Reviewnya akan sangat dihargai, hehehe.

pendapat kalian mengenai otp jihoon pun bisa diungkapkan di sini kalau mau, hehe.

Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
